


【双白】论布丁的正确食用方法

by ETE_77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77
Summary: R18小甜饼





	【双白】论布丁的正确食用方法

“小白兰～”

“就算你这么叫我，我也不会分你布丁吃的。”

白兰抬肘随意地搭在沙发靠背上，看着一旁十年前的自己盘腿认真地对付眼前的甜点。他笑了笑，愉悦地眯起眼睛。

“那我难道不会抢吗？”

尾音刚落，他便放下手压在沙发上，同时倾过身去，捏住人下巴转向自己。俯身吻上人唇，舌头一搅便把少年刚含入口中的一块布丁给勾了过来。

“算是加料吧？”

少年一愣，眼神飘忽着不去看他。稍微撤开了几厘米才用手背抹了抹嘴唇。

“嗯……味道是不错～”

也许是出于背光的原因，少年脸上飞起的一片淡淡的红晕白兰看得分明。他好像知道他在看他，便掩饰一般笑嘻嘻地低下头去，嘴里咬着小勺。白兰垂眸注视了他几秒，忽然握着人肩膀将人压倒在沙发上。他从少年手中夺过那盘布丁，接着将人衣服上推，舀了一勺滑嫩的布丁倒在人胸口。

“吃法总有很多种的。相信我，接下来的味道会更不错噢～”

少年因骤袭的冰凉触感不由浑身一颤。不过他倒也不反抗，懒洋洋地躺着，将手伸懒腰似地举到头顶上方以便人动作。

“你知道你这样做让我想到什么了吗？人体寿司宴。”

“联想正确。而且现在主食和配餐也都全了呢。”

白兰笑着埋下头去，先伸出舌头绕着布丁外舔舐了一圈。舌尖有意无意蹭到那胸前两点，少年跟着发出几声轻吟。

“那么我就开动了～♪”

随着少年的呼吸起伏，柔滑的布丁慢慢顺着胸口向下滑去。白兰一寸寸舔吻着他上身的肌肤，仿佛在给布丁的自由滑行轨迹做先行润滑。他也不急着吃，一转眼的工夫又在乳首和肚脐上放了三块布丁。接着，他又往少年身上随意淋了一些温润的焦糖，这才俯身开始进餐。

“哈哈……好痒。”

少年忍不住笑出声，扭动腰肢试图躲避白兰灵巧的舌头。白兰含下一口布丁，就着糖汁咬住饱满的乳头，舌头沿乳晕打转。柔软的布丁和逐渐挺立的乳头在口中激发出无与伦比的爽快口感。他忍不住加了些力道啃咬，而这也加剧了少年断断续续的呻吟声。

“唔……疼……轻点。”

“我尽量。”

白兰吻着少年的唇安抚，同时将口中的布丁喂入。少年立刻搂着他的脖子索求着，软舌无意识在他口腔里游走撩拨。欲望像蔓延开去的甜味逐渐充满一室。

自己的身体只有自己最清楚。白兰眼见少年的身体同他的脸颊一般开始慢慢染上绯红，便勾唇露出得逞的浅笑。他三两下除去人多余的衣裤，握起一块布丁捏碎覆在人性器上开始上下撸动。少年的呼吸开始变得急促。

“不是……唔、只吃布丁吗？

“没错。上面的口吃完了，不就轮到下面的口来好好享受了吗？”

“你还真是……”

少年只瞪了他一眼。那一眼也是没有多少力度的，几分娇嗔和不满，在白兰看来无比可爱。他平时无法想象十年前的他会露出这样的表情，但他知道那一定诱惑至极。

未经人事的身体经不起挑逗，少年不一会儿便在白兰的逗弄下勃起了。粉嫩嫩的性器上被涂抹上一层布丁碎屑，白兰低下头将整根含住，来回吞吐几下，便把那上面的甜味都悉数吸入口中。

少年在快感的刺激下显然已经方寸尽失，胡乱抬起腿圈上他的腰，主动将后穴暴露在人眼前。白兰拿起一旁的小勺，以勺子头部顶开人穴口褶皱，继而用力往里推去，直到小穴将勺子完全吞入。

“唔、嗯啊……～”

耳边的呻吟变了调，少年下意识收缩穴口以努力适应金属异物。白兰一边爱抚着他的分身帮他转移痛感，一边进进退退地推送小勺做着扩张。

“后面看起来很积极呢，是想被奖励吗？”

“唔……想、想吃……更多。”

“噢？原来十年前的我就已经这么嗜甜了啊。”

白兰不紧不慢地拿手指撑着小穴，又舀了一勺布丁一点点送入窄窄的穴道。少年的身体一激灵，微微颤抖着将那块冰凉细腻的布丁一下子吸入了穴中。因为穴口被手指撑开，白兰可以看得很清楚整块布丁在穴道中被挤压、慢慢融化的样子。他觉得这种景致太有趣了，便托腮多欣赏了一会儿。

“看来配餐食用得很愉快呢，那么接下来……”

白兰悠悠解开皮带取出早已胀大的分身，对着尚未关合的穴口直直地捅了进去，连同刚才未消化完的布丁，一直顶到深处才停下。

“啊啊——！”

少年的叫喊带出几分哭腔，被甜腻和柔软挑逗地陷入云里雾里的意识被骤然席卷而来的疼痛拉回，眼角硬是被逼出了几颗泪珠。

“好——疼，唔……你刚才答应我……轻点的。”

“啊、我是说，我尽量。”

白兰此刻笑得有些没心没肺，他低下头简单地吻去了少年的泪水，便开始在人体内肆意冲撞进行高速抽插。他知道自己的身体会因疼痛而兴奋，会因甜味而沉沦，便更加肆无忌惮地翻搅、顶弄。穴道被硕大而炙热的性器充满，鼓起的血管增加摩擦，疯狂地捣着紧致的穴壁嫩肉，一下又一下撞击深处的腺点。

少年淫荡地叫嚣着，声音软绵嘶哑却无不刺激着白兰的精神。他也没想象到自己在性爱中会发出那么好听的声音。他忽然觉得自己的自恋已经到了匪夷所思的地步，操着自己的身体居然也会让自己失控到这种程度。

他只知道自己可以对这个少年为所欲为，而又无需思考之后如何将他杀死。他可以在任何时刻，对他做他想做的一切。反之，少年也拥有同样的权利。

“嗯啊……慢点、唔……好、好舒服。”

穴道里的布丁早已被捣得稀巴烂，混着丝丝淫液沾染上白兰那根粗长的硬物。他仿佛能感到灵魂上的甜在彼此体内流动，便更加毫不收束地展开进攻。他微微托起少年的腰，以方便抽插的角度更深、频率更快。

“你知道，甜食有时候也会成为像毒品那样让人欲罢不能的东西呢……”

白兰搂抱着少年的身体，压抑着充满情欲的音调，疯狂地在人体内穿刺蹂躏。凌乱的娇喘声融为背景，魅惑的呻吟是主旋律。高潮迫近时，白兰扣着少年的腰在他体内射精。少年浑身颤栗着也达到了高潮，白浊洋洋洒洒射在小腹上，和刚才黏在肌肤上的焦糖混杂在一起，淫靡不堪。射了大部分后，白兰将分身退出人身体，膝行了几步卡在少年脖颈两旁，将性器强行塞入人口中。

“乖，舔干净。这才是味道最棒的部分呢。”

少年此刻还未从高潮的余韵中回过神来，水雾迷蒙的双眼茫茫然看向白兰，然后便顺从地捧起男人的东西开始一点点舔舐。那覆着布丁、淫液和精液的男根却仍然是苦多于甜，但少年似乎依旧吃得很积极。白兰笑得玩味，手指轻轻摩挲着他左眼下相同的刺青。

“小白兰，你真甜。”

“因为有你的味道。”

他们在沙发上相拥，来回翻滚了几周，热烈地激吻着。盛有布丁的盘子被打翻，甜腻气息弥散于一室。


End file.
